Dancing with the Stars (U.S. season 4)
The fourth season of the American edition of ''Dancing with the Stars'' premiered on March 19, 2007 and aired until May 22, 2007. To avoid direct competition with Fox Broadcasting Company's American Idol, Dancing with the Stars changed time slots from the previous season. In this season, the performance show aired on Mondays, and the results show aired on Tuesdays. No elimination was scheduled for the first week, in order to allow viewers two weeks to see all of the couples perform both Latin and Standard ballroom dances. This season was broadcast on BBC One in the United Kingdom on Sunday afternoons from Sunday, July 15, 2007. Captions appeared on screen throughout the show to remind viewers that this was recorded earlier in the year and that they could not vote on the outcome. None of the first three seasons was screened in the UK. Couples The 11 celebrities and professional dancers who competed were: * Apollo Anton Ohno and Joey Fatone, returned to take part in the "All-Stars" season of the show. Fatone was voted off during the second week the competition and Ohno was eliminated during the ninth week. * Two of the season's contestants appeared on season 1 of Ben and Toad's Contest. Ohno's partner was Karina Smirnoff and Fatone's partner was Kym Johnson. Both of them were voted off during week 7 and 8. Changes Some major changes were made before the start of the season: * Actor Vincent Pastore was originally announced as partnering with Edyta Śliwińska, but pulled out after one week of rehearsals. He competed on The Apprentice instead. In a statement, Pastore cited his inability to commit to the physical demands of the program. Actor John Ratzenberger then replaced him. However, ESPN host Mike Greenberg had actively campaigned for Pastore's spot on the show. * Comedian Tammy Pescatelli was elected to be on the show. However, the producers chose a different direction and Heather Mills was chosen instead. * Ashly DelGrosso-Costa, one of the regular dancers, announced that she will not appear this season due to pregnancy. Ashly was married to one of the show's field producers, Mike Costa, on October 21, 2006; their child was due in July 2007. * Also, Louis van Amstel wrote on his blog that he would not compete this season because all of the female celebrities were taller than him. But, he noted, he would be active on the show as a professional dancer at results shows and as a choreographer for the show.http://www.dancingwithlouis.com/blog.asp#2/22/2007 Category:Dancing with the Stars (U.S. TV series) Category:2007 television seasons Judges' scoring summary :Red numbers indicate the couples with the lowest score for each week. :Green numbers indicate the couples with the highest score for each week. : indicates the couples eliminated that week. : indicates the returning couple that finished in the bottom two. : indicates the winning couple. : indicates the runner-up couple. : indicates the third-place couple. Average Score Chart *According to the 30 point scale.